Jealousy
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Severus is publishing a book and his editor, Emma, notices his connection with Harry and offers to help Severus with his relationship with Harry, his best friend. But will Harry and Severus's feelings for each other be what tears them apart? And will Severus's personal life affect his life as a newly-published author? Snarry. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Jealousy**

 **Summary: Severus is publishing a book and his editor, Emma, notices his connection with Harry and offers to help Severus with his relationship with Harry, his best friend. But will Harry and Severus's feelings for each other be what tears them apart? And will Severus's personal life affect his life as a newly-published author?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Warning(s): Some angst and fighting**

 **Disclaimer: Emma is an OC but all the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry could tell that Severus was different from the moment he walked into his office one afternoon. First of all, Severus was laughing. And second of all, there was a woman in his office.

"That's horrible," Severus was saying. "I wouldn't be that rude to someone on their first day at a new job."

"I know! Some people..." The dark haired woman noticed Harry before Severus did, and Severus followed her gaze.

"Harry, come in. I want you to meet my editor, Emma," Severus said.

Severus was going to publish a book, and he was at his editing stage. He had been telling Harry that his editor was staying at Hogwarts while she edited Severus's book. At the time, Harry hadn't minded, but now seeing how beautiful Emma was, his heart gave a painful twist. "Nice to meet you," Harry said, attempting a smile.

She smiled back with perfect white teeth. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter." She shook Harry's hand. "Severus has told me so much about you."

"Really?" Harry looked at his best friend.

The corner of Severus's mouth twitched. "I told Emma you have been reading my book and helping me a bit." Severus stood and gave Emma a stack of papers. "This is my manuscript."

"Alright, thanks," Emma said. She put in in her bag and said, casually, "So how long have you and Harry been dating?"

Harry froze and looked up at Severus to find a stunned expression on his face. "What?" Severus spluttered.

Harry felt his face burning. "Severus and I - we aren't like that," he stammered awkwardly.

"We are just friends," Severus added.

" _Best_ friends. And nothing more," finished Harry quickly, refusing to meet Severus's gaze. When Harry and his friends had graduated school, Ron and Hermione married that summer and moved in together. Their relationship took off fast and Harry never got to see them as much as he saw them in school. He'd see them maybe once a month. They still hung out and Ron and Hermione invited Harry over and asked him to babysit occasionally, but Harry felt a wall between them that hadn't been there before.

They had begun to drift apart around the same time Harry and Severus began talking and eventually spending more time together. He was there for Harry when his best friends weren't, and Severus listened to him. He gave Harry advice and, one day, said that he wanted to be friends with Harry. Harry felt closer to Severus than anyone else and over the past few months, his feelings had begun deepening. Harry began feeling terrified of Severus again, not daring to tell him how he felt for fear that he would lose Severus's friendship. He cherished Severus's companionship and didn't want to lose it over some silly, childish crush.

"Best friends," Severus agreed. "Oh - Harry, could you stop by my lab and check on that potion we were making earlier?"

"Of course," said Harry, his heart fluttering when he felt Severus's hand on his shoulder. His touch lingered and Harry's knees grew weak. "I'll go do that right now." He said good bye to Emma and left the room, wishing he would stop getting so nervous around Severus.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

"Harry seems like a nice bloke," Emma commented after Harry had left.

Severus tried to act normal, but found his thoughts wandering off to her comment about them. "Yes he is," Severus said.

"So, you don't like him then?" Emma asked.

Severus hesitated. Was it time to tell another person about his love for Harry? He knew it wasn't normal, to love your best friend in that way, and he didn't want the news getting back to Harry. "No, I do not."

He tried to put up his mask, the same one he used to use around Harry, but Emma saw right through him. "Oh please, Severus, I know that look." She rolled her eyes. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Er...perhaps a bit." To his horror, Severus felt his cheeks burning. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "It's the way you act around him," she said. "The way you touched him, looked at him. And trust me Severus, Harry fancies you just as much as you fancy him."

"Harry? Fancy me?" Severus shook his head. "He could have any girl he wants. He's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the savior of the Wizarding World. He defeated Voldemort. What would he want with his forty year old former professor?"

"You never know, Severus, sometimes people can surprise you." Emma grinned. "If you want, I can help you out with him."

"How?" Severus asked.

"Well, as I like to say, jealousy is the best weapon." She smirked.

Severus shook his head, reluctant. "I couldn't do that to Harry," he said. "I don't want to make him jealous. And I especially don't want to lose him. That's...that's my worst fear. Emma, I really care about him, more than I've ever cared about anyone in my life."

"But if you want to be safe, and really know that Harry fancies you before you confess your feelings, you should make sure," Emma pointed out. "If you want, I could help you make him jealous."

"I'm not sure," Severus said. But he saw no other option. How else could he know for sure whether or not Harry returned his feelings before he confessed his own feelings? He didn't want to lose Harry's friendship, and this seemed the safest way. "Alright," Severus agreed after a long moment. "So what are we going to do?"

* * *

Harry's PoV:

After Harry went to check on Severus's potion, he went out to the Quidditch field to fly with Draco. He and Draco had also become friends and since he was also a Hogwarts professor, they saw each other almost every day.

Harry told Draco about meeting Emma, and about her comment. Draco laughed and said, "That must have been awkward, knowing my godfather. How did he react?"

"He said that we're just friends," Harry said, getting that sinking feeling again like he did every time he thought about it. "And he looked really uncomfortable. He wouldn't even look at me."

"He was probably just surprised," Draco said.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to do anything to make him uncomfortable-" Harry started.

"You didn't. Emma did," Draco reminded him.

"But still..." Harry shook his head. "Do you think that Severus suspects anything? I mean, had he ever talked to you about me, about what he thinks of me?"

"Nothing beyond admiration and respect," Draco said. "And friendship, I guess." He shrugged. "Maybe give it time?"

"Time Emma will have to get closer to Severus," Harry grumbled. "She's gorgeous. How could I ever compete with that? And you know what Severus was doing when I walked in on them? He was _laughing_! It took Emma less than a day to make him laugh while it took me nearly a decade." Harry shook his head.

"Look, Harry...you know that my godfather has never been the most extroverted person," Draco pointed out. "To be quite honest, apart from you and me, he isn't very close with anyone. He's never even had a girlfriend, and if Severus found a girl, well...good for him."

"But he's never shown any interest in girls," Harry protested.

"Maybe it's that girls never showed any interest in him," Draco said. "If you're so jealous, then maybe you should just tell Severus how you feel about him. It's about time, really."

"I don't know," Harry said. "I don't want to lose him..."

"You will lose him if you don't tell him," Draco said. "He'll start dating Emma and then he won't be interested. Besides, you have no idea if he's interested in you now."

"I'm pretty sure I know," Harry said. "He wouldn't want an irresponsible, reckless child like me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I tried. If you're not going to listen to me, want to go flying? Race you."

"You're on." Harry grinned and took off after his friend.

After it got dark, Harry parted ways with Draco and went to Severus's quarters. Severus had told him he had an evening planned for them, but when he got there, guess who was already there?

Harry stood in the doorway of Severus's rooms gawking at the pair. "Sev?"

Severus turned to him and he smiled. "Harry, come in. We've been playing chess," he said. "I invited Emma to join us."

"Last I checked, chess was for two people." Harry folded his arms. "Severus, can I please have a word with you in private?"

"Of course Harry." Severus closed the door to his rooms behind him and joined Harry out in the corridor. "You seem hurt."

"I am hurt!" Harry exclaimed. "I wanted to spend my evening with you. _Just_ you."

"I wanted to make Emma feel welcome," Severus said. "Today is her first day of work. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"You're forgiven. But I want to reschedule our evening," Harry insisted.

"I'll take you to Hogsmeade on Friday night," Severus promised. "Harry, I don't want you to feel left out. If you ever want to talk to me about anything, you know you can come to me."

"I know," Harry said. "That's why you're my best friend." He smiled and his heart leapt when Severus pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist and the younger man melted against his best friend, sighing happily.

Severus pulled back slightly to look at him, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Harry, I know you may not be used to sharing me, but I want you to know that even if I make other friends, you will always be my best friend. _Always_."

Their gazes locked and Harry suddenly found it hard to breathe. Severus's hands gently squeezed his hips, and Harry's mind spun. "Promise?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled. "I promise." He pulled Harry close again, and Harry rested against him, savoring the moment. After a while, Severus let go of him. "Will you still join us for a game of chess?"

"Alright," Harry agreed, and followed his best friend back into his rooms.

* * *

 **AN: How was the first chapter? I admit it was centered around drama but that's the point of the story, and there are a few lessons I want to reflect in this particular story. Anyways I hope you all liked it! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**: Awesome thanks!**

 **kirsty21: hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"You're being ridiculous, Harry," Hermione told him on Friday afternoon. "Severus loves you. You've been best friends for three years. He's known Emma for a day."

"Maybe so," Harry said as he bounced baby Natalia on his hip. "And I know Severus loves me, but sometimes I wish he could love me in a different way. In the way that I love him. But at the same time, I don't want him to think that his love isn't enough. Because it is very special to me, whether it is platonic or romantic."

"I know how you feel, Harry," Hermione said sympathetically. "I felt that way about Ron for years before we finally got together. I had doubts, I was terrified. But at the end of the day, you have to take a risk."

Harry sighed. "I just don't know what the right choice is," he said. "Keep it a secret, or tell Severus and risk our friendship?"

"I highly doubt your friendship would be ruined," Hermione said. "As much as he tries to hide it, Severus is a good person, and he cares about you. If you told him how you feel I'm sure he would accept your feelings, and worst case scenario, you would still be friends."

"Besides, mate, do you really feel comfortable to spend time with him while knowing that you're keeping this huge secret from him?" Ron added.

"It is hard," Harry admitted. "But it would be even harder to lose him. I love him, Ron, and Severus isn't comfortable with so much emotion. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I wear my heart on my sleeve, and Severus is used to hiding his feelings."

"Then maybe you should ease into it, you know?" Ron said. "Don't tell him everything all at once if you don't want to overwhelm him. Give him signs, you know, gestures or words that he'll think over later and wonder their meaning."

"You mean...flirt with him?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Might as well try it," he said. "Then maybe he won't be so shocked when you finally tell him the truth. He'll have already put it together."

"Not a bad idea," Harry said, to his surprise. Anything that could help Severus discover Harry's feelings terrified him, but it was better to have Severus piece it together and confront him or ask him and get a confirmation from Harry than for Harry to outright confess to him without much context. "Thanks, mate."

"Yeah, no problem," Ron said around a bite of food. "Let us know how it goes."

Harry smiled. "I will," he promised.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus looked at himself in the mirror one last time on Friday night before he was expecting Harry. He smoothed the wrinkles in his white button-down shirt and ran a comb through his hair.

There was a knock on his door, and Severus went to answer it. "Good evening, Harry," the Potions Master said.

"It is, indeed." Harry winked and Severus stared at him confused. Shrugging, Severus put on his jacket and closed the door behind him. While they walked up the hill to Hogsmeade, Severus noticed that Harry was walking closer to him than he normally did. "I do enjoy our evenings, Severus," said Harry, and smiled at him.

Severus managed to smile back despite his heart pounding. "I do as well," he said. This evening stood apart from all their other evenings spent together. This felt like a date. "Would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure." Severus was glad to get out of the cold, and he went over to the bar owner to reserve the comfortable couch by the fireplace. "Hello Madame Rosmerta," Harry said after Severus asked for the reservation. "Can we have two butterbeers, please?"

When Severus used to come here, before he became friends with Harry, he would always get an alcoholic drink. But when he began to come here with Harry, his best friend had made him try Butterbeer. Severus ended up loving it and had never gotten anything different since.

Madame Rosmerta smiled. "Of course, Harry. How are you, Severus? Enjoying life as an author?"

"It's definitely harder than I imagined it would be," Severus said. "And there is a lot of pressure on me to get my work done by the deadlines I have been given. But I enjoy putting together the potions and lab experiments that I've invented and revised, and I look forward to see what other wizards will do with my experiments."

"He's doing great," said Harry, smiling as he took a sip of his Butterbeer. Severus felt his cheeks warm and hoped no one would notice in the dim lighting of the bar.

"Without Harry's help, I would never have come this far," Severus insisted. After they had been friends for a while, and more tutoring in Potions, Severus had begun to allow Harry to help him in his lab. Harry would take notes for him while Severus would add ingredients to his potions, and Harry had even been allowed to brew one of the potions Severus had invented, by himself. More recently, Harry had been becoming interested in Potions, and in the past few months Severus had let Harry work in his lab without the Potions Master there to supervise him. He trusted Harry and he knew that Harry knew how important Severus's lab was to him and that he wouldn't mess anything up. And if he did, Harry always cleaned up after himself. There was one incident where Harry had bought Severus a new rack of vials because he had accidentally knocked it over. But he had been honest about it, and Severus appreciated that. He knew he could always count on Harry's honesty.

"Harry! Severus!" A familiar voice startled Severus out of his reverie and the Potions Master looked over to see Emma standing at the bar. "Nice seeing you." To Madame Rosmerta she said, "Can I get a Firewhiskey?"

Harry bit his lip and looked at Severus with clear judgment in his green eyes. "Don't worry, we'll still have our evening," Severus said, touching Harry's arm. He could feel Harry glaring at him as Severus talked with Emma about his book. When the Potions Master turned his attention back to Harry, he was gone.

Severus looked around the bar. No Harry. "Excuse me Emma, I must find Harry." He left the bar and searched around the streets, wrapping his jacket tighter around him.

It was a while before Severus found Harry sitting on a bench under a tree, alone. Harry didn't acknowledge him as Severus sat down beside him. "I'm sorry," Severus said. Still no response. Severus gathered his courage and put an arm around Harry.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. "You came after me," he said.

"Of course I did, you dunderhead," Severus replied. That earned him a small smile. "Do you want to go back to The Three Broomsticks?"

"No," said Harry, and to Severus's surprise, he rested his head against the Potions Master's shoulder. "I just want to be here with you."

Severus held him close, surprised at how comfortable he felt with Harry. He rubbed gentle circles on the younger man's back and felt Harry move closer to him. His heart racing, he reached over with his other hand to lace his fingers through Harry's.

The younger man lifted his head and met his gaze, and Severus's stomach flipped. He imagined leaning in and kissing those full lips, and he swallowed. "You're not uncomfortable, being this close to me?" Harry asked him.

Severus smiled. "Not at all," he said, and when people walked by and stared at them, the Potions Master ignored them.

* * *

Emma's PoV:

Severus was so easy to fool.

By tricking him into believing that he should make Harry jealous, it would be too easy to manipulate Severus's perceptions of what was really happening.

She'd been interested in Severus ever since hearing his name come up more often in the publishing industry, and she knew if Severus would give her a chance, he would fall for her. But Severus was too close to Harry, and she needed to fix that.

She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! Thanks to all who read the first chapter, I seriously wouldn't be motivated to write without you guys. Please review for more updates soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**lilyflower101: Hahaha I know, I'm evil XD**

 **animelvr23: Lol she is pretty messed up. I'm only getting started with the drama ;)**

 **Owlsnape: Awesome, I'm glad I pulled it off! Thanks for letting me know :)**

 **kirsty21: thanks hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

The next afternoon, Harry was alone in Severus's lab brewing a potion. He leaned down to write something in his lab book and then added the last ingredient to the potion.

The potion exploded, startling Harry, and some of the drops that flew out of the cauldron hit Harry. "Ahhh!" Harry gasped as the liquid burned his skin, and ran to the sink to wash it off. That just made it worse, and Harry panicked, not knowing what to do. What had he done wrong?!

"Harry!" Severus ran in from his classroom next door. "Harry, what happened?"

"I - I have no idea! I followed all the instructions," Harry said. "I - I'm sorry, Sev."

"I'm not worried about my lab right now, Harry. Don't worry." Severus reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. "This will hurt. Hold still." He poured some of the liquid on a soft cloth and rubbed it against Harry's arm. Harry screamed in pain and closed his eyes. "Harry. Harry, look at me," Severus instructed.

His eyes filled with tears, Harry looked into Severus's eyes. He saw worry and pain in Severus's eyes, and he tried to smile reassuringly, but it was more of a grimace. After Severus was done cleaning his wounds, he wrapped a bandage around Harry's arm. "You will be alright," said Severus. "And I will find out what happened. In the meantime, I do not want you in this lab, do you understand me?"

"What? I thought you trusted me in your lab," Harry said. He was the only one Severus let into his lab, besides the Potions Master himself.

"I do, Harry," Severus said, holding Harry's injured arm gently in his palm. "But I do not know what happened and I must find out before this lab is used again. I will not be using it either. And whoever hurt you can expect to be hexed."

Harry looked at him in surprise. Severus blushed and avoided his gaze, moving around the lab to collect some papers, being careful to avoid the potions. That was when it clicked. "Emma did this!" he exclaimed.

Severus whirled around. "What?" His expression was filled with fury. "Don't blame Emma for this!"

"You don't know it wasn't her!" Harry said. "She's trying to get rid of me! She pops up all the time when I'm trying to spend time with you, alone!"

"You barely know her!" Severus yelled, and Harry winced. When was the last time they had truly fought? "And you're my best friend! I barely know Emma. If it bothers you that much that I found another friend, then perhaps you don't care about me as much as you say."

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it. He started gathering his things. "I thought you trusted me enough to believe me," he said.

"I thought so as well," Severus retorted, "until you started saying such rubbish."

"I really don't have a good feeling about that girl, and you can choose not to believe me. But I don't want you to get hurt," Harry said. "I know you haven't had much experience with relationships and I want you to be happy."

"Relationships?" Severus shook his head in confusion. "Harry...I'm not interested in Emma like that."

"How could you not be?" Harry stared at him in surprise. "She's beautiful, and successful, and-"

"And I'm not interested in her," Severus insisted. He gave Harry one of the soft smiles he saved just for him. "Harry, I appreciate you worrying about me. But there is nothing between me and Emma."

Harry smiled back. "Alright. I believe you," he said. "I don't want to fight with you."

The older man touched his shoulder gently, making Harry's heart beat faster. "I also don't wish to fight," Severus agreed. "I don't want you in here while I clean this mess. Shall we do something later? This evening?"

"I'd love to." Harry smiled and said good-bye to Severus before wandering down the hall. He was so lost in thought that he literally almost ran into Emma.

She glared. "Oh. _You're_ here."

Harry glared. "Yeah, after you tried to get rid of me." She whirled back around and Harry stared her down. "Severus may not believe me now, but I'll get my proof eventually." And before he could stop himself, he added, "And I'll get him eventually too."

Emma laughed. "I knew you fancied him," she said. "I could tell from the moment you walked in the room. But guess what? Severus is going to fall for me, not you. You're his best friend - don't you think that would be a bit weird?" She smirked.

Harry smirked back, remembering Severus's reassurance that he wasn't interested in Emma. "Good luck with that," he said. "Oh and by the way, if you want to get rid of someone, you might want to try a little harder to hide it." Emma's face contorted with fury and Harry turned and continued down the hall, smirking.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

When Severus heard a knock on the door later that night, he was expecting Harry, but was surprised to see Emma. "Hello Emma, may I help you?"

She held out a small stack of parchment. "I have the first three chapters edited," she informed him.

"Thank you, Emma," Severus replied. "If it isn't too much to ask, could you have the other chapters-" Severus started, stopping when he saw Emma's gaze flicker to the left.

Everything happened quickly after that. She leaned forward and was kissing Severus before he could stop her, her tongue pushing past his lips. Too shocked to pull away, the Potions Master stood there motionless as Emma moved his hands around her waist. After a moment, Severus shoved her away none too gently, realizing with a start that Harry was watching them. His mouth was open in shock, and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. "Harry-" Severus started, running to catch up with him. "Harry, wait-"

"And why should I wait?" Harry turned to face him, furious. Severus felt his heart shatter as he met Harry's gaze. "Why should I wait for you any longer, Severus, when it is obvious that you don't feel the same way that I feel about you."

Severus didn't dare hope. He couldn't afford to think that after so many months of hiding his feelings, that Harry might return them. He couldn't. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I am in love with you, Severus Snape." The Potions Master froze, and stared at Harry in shock. "I have been for months. I know you are my best friend, and that it is wrong, and strange, but your voice and your touches make my knees weak and being with you makes me happier than I have ever been in my life. I should have told you before it was too late, before you..." Harry's voice broke, but he continued. "Before you found someone else." He turned without another word and turned the corner in the hall, leaving Severus staring after him stunned. He couldn't believe what Harry had said about him, and it wasn't until he heard a laughing from behind him that he regained his composure.

"You did harm Harry this afternoon," Severus realized. "I should have believed him. You are fired."

"I did this because I like you, Severus," Emma said. "You and Harry are best friends. You may fancy him now, but I can offer you so much more."

"You're twisted," Severus hissed. "And that's coming from me." With that, he turned on his heel and strode down the corridor after the man he loved.

* * *

 **AN: Haha more drama! Hope you all liked it! Updates soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**kirsty21: thanks!**

 **animelvr23: Haha and yes one less thing. But there will still be many other things ;)**

 **lilyflower101: Yes, Severus is a former deatheater**

 **AN: Just a warning, this story is rated M for now on. Sorry to change the rating, but I just wanted to let you guys know before we continue with the story. I hate to spoil this chapter but there will be some sexual content.**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry had been so stupid. He had acted like a naive child, and had allowed himself to hope just enough to be disappointed when things didn't go his way, when the man he was in love with fell for someone else.

He went back to Severus's rooms, hoping the other man wouldn't think to look for him there. But of course he did eventually, after the tears had dried on Harry's cheeks and he sat down on the loveseat in silence, numb, and exhausted.

Severus sat beside him, in silence at first, neither man knowing what to say to the other. It was an awkward moment, stretched out over what felt like hours. Harry felt vulnerable in Severus's presence, terrified of him, for the first time since they became friends.

"You lied to me," Harry said, refusing to meet Severus's gaze. He couldn't look into those onyx eyes that he had fallen in love with. "You told me you weren't interested in Emma."

"And I'm not." Severus moved to sit closer to him, closer than usual, and Harry's heart fluttered despite everything. "After Lily, there has only ever been you. Didn't you ever wonder why I wasn't seeing anyone?"

"I just thought you hadn't found someone yet," Harry said, his heart pounding in his chest.

He looked up at Severus, and the Potions Master shook his head. "On the contrary...I couldn't bring myself to even look, not after I fell in love with you."

Harry's eyes widened at Severus's confession. "I didn't ever even consider that you might have feelings for me," Harry said. "You're my best friend, and you're much older than me. I thought you saw me as an immature, reckless child."

"You can be reckless sometimes," Severus agreed, "but maturity is quite a different thing. I have seen much of it in you, when we work together in my lab, when you come to me for advice. I saw it when I watched you grow up here, and I saw it this evening when you confessed your feelings to me."

Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "You're really in love with me?" He couldn't bring himself to believe one hundred percent, for fear of being disappointed.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life," Severus promised him. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

Harry swallowed when he realized how physically close they were. "I love you, Severus Tobias Snape." Harry's heart was pounding so fast that he could hardly breathe as Severus's thumb brushed against his jaw. Shivering, Harry leaned into his touch, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck. Their lips brushed very softly and tentatively at first, both of them still hesitant and nervous to take the next step in their relationship. Severus's lips were soft, softer than Harry had even dreamed they would be, and very gentle against his own. Their lips fit together perfectly, like pieces to a jigsaw puzzle and Harry leaned into the kiss, becoming more comfortable as the seconds passed. Severus was growing more confident as well, Harry noticed as he felt a warm, wet tongue run along his lower lip. _Oh Merlin_ , Harry thought, _I'm not ready for this. I'll make a fool of myself._ Likely sensing his hesitation, Severus did it again, and Harry moaned softly and opened his mouth. He was not prepared for the feeling of his mouth being filled by Severus's tongue, slowly licking his own tongue and moving farther back into his mouth to explore. No kiss had ever felt this good, this special, and Harry slowly became undone in Severus's arms. With his eyes squeezed shut, he was much more focused on the taste of Severus's mouth, the feeling of his hands grasping Harry's hips. Harry did something he'd been longing to do for months and ran his fingers through Severus's soft, silky hair, satisfied when the Potions Master moaned into his mouth. They were completely lost in each other, in the passion and hunger that had been building up between them. Their kisses were growing more heated and Harry felt a familiar tightening in his pants. He tried to press up against Severus on the couch, and ended up awkwardly straddling his lap, his erection pressing against Severus's thigh. Flushing in embarrassment, Harry looked at Severus, and felt his eyes widen when he saw the desire and lust in Severus's gaze, burning into him like fire. It was the hottest moment of Harry's life, and after months of hiding his feelings he couldn't believe this was actually happening. It wasn't a dream - it was the most real thing he had ever experienced.

Severus pulled Harry against him, squeezing the younger man's ass with his fingers. Harry thought he was going to come right then but Severus must have seen Harry's thoughts in his expression because he said, "Oh no, you aren't coming yet." Harry gasped in surprise when Severus lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. The next thing Harry knew, he found himself resting on Severus's soft bed and warm lips sucking on his neck. The Potions Master nipped his skin and Harry knew there would be a hickey there by morning, but that was the least of his worries as Severus pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure about this, Harry?" Severus asked, doubt lingering in his eyes. Harry knew what his best friend was asking.

He smiled and pulled Severus down for a long, deep kiss that left them both breathless. "I have never been more certain of anything in my life," he said, repeating Severus's words from earlier.

That earned him one of the soft smiles that Severus saved just for him, and Harry hadn't realized what that look meant until now. What an idiot he had been.

The thought left his mind as Severus's fingers slipped up his shirt, caressing his bare skin and pinching his nipples. Harry let out a desperate whimper, and Severus chuckled darkly as he pulled the shirt over Harry's head. He bent his head to kiss Harry's neck again, and moved down to his collarbone, then his chest. Severus paid thorough attention to his nipples, pinching, licking, and sucking them until Harry was moaning loudly. Severus trailed kisses down his stomach and swirled his tongue in Harry's navel. He stopped at the waistline of Harry's trousers and looked up at the younger man for permission. "Please," Harry whined, lifting his hips.

Severus hesitated for only a moment before hooking his fingers between the waistband and Harry's bare skin, and pulled his trousers and underwear down. Harry couldn't help feeling exposed under Severus's burning gaze - this was the first time he had been naked in front of anyone, much less his best friend.

He looked at Severus, scared for a brief moment, but his worry dwindled away as Severus smiled and said, "Beautiful." Harry sighed in relief and then moaned as Severus's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him.

Harry moaned, desperate to have Severus's mouth on his erection. "Please," he whimpered as Severus touched him until his cock was wet and throbbing. He leaned his head back against the pillows and moaned as Severus squeezed him, sweat beading on his skin. Harry knew he wouldn't last long as Severus took him in his mouth, precome dripping from the head of his cock. Severus's tongue rubbed against the head before he took Harry deeper and sucked. It wasn't long before Harry exploded, crying out Severus's name. Severus moved back up the bed to kiss him, pulling the younger man's body against his own. Harry gasped into his mouth, moaning when he felt Severus's hard length pressing into his leg. "You are wearing too many clothes," Harry said.

Severus smirked as Harry fingered the many buttons on his robes. "And what are you going to do about it, hmm?"

Wearing a matching smirk, Harry removed Severus's shirt, then reached down to pull down his trousers. Severus's cock was huge and Harry's eyes widened at the thought of it inside him. But it was something he wanted desperately. He wanted Severus, more than he'd ever wanted anything, and he put a gentle hand on Severus's throbbing erection. Severus's eyes closed and he moaned as Harry stroked him. He felt Severus hardening and was so focused on pleasuring his love that he was surprised when he felt a finger pushing against his entrance. Harry looked up at Severus in surprise, and the other man asked, "Is this alright?"

Harry nodded and reached down to guide Severus's hand. He had never experienced anything like this before. Severus pushed his finger deeper inside of Harry and added another. The younger man couldn't help the moans that escaped his lips and he completely relaxed against the pillows, closing his eyes and allowing Severus to pleasure him. When Severus's fingers pulled out of him, he said, "Accio lube," and was suddenly holding a jar of lubricant. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Severus spreading the lubricant on himself and he lay back eagerly, submitting himself to Severus completely. He trusted him, and he wanted his first time to be with Severus. After asking Harry once more if he was sure he wanted this, Severus positioned himself in front of Harry's entrance and warned, "I will be as gentle as possible, but this will hurt." His thumb brushed against Harry's jaw. "I love you."

Harry smiled up at him. "I love you," he murmured, and kissed Severus deeply. When the kiss broke, the younger man braced himself, but still was not prepared for the pain when Severus pushed into him slowly. He grasped Severus's bare shoulders, crying out in pain. After a few moments, the pain dwindled, and Harry was able to turn his focus away from the pain as Severus pushed deeper inside him. Harry pressed up against Severus, causing both of them to moan. While it was a bit uncomfortable at first, Harry knew he would really enjoy this. His bare skin caressed Severus's as they moved together, their bodies fitting together so perfectly and naturally. Moans and whimpers soon filled the room, and Severus's fingers laced through his own. The feeling of him moving inside Harry was amazing, and Harry met each of Severus's thrusts in perfect sync.

After a while, Severus came inside him and pulled out. They lay there for a few moments panting, and Severus pulled Harry into his arms. "Merlin, that was amazing," Harry gasped, and snuggled against his lover. He had never felt happier in his life, not even when he'd first discovered the Wizarding World, not when he'd seen Hogwarts for the first time or first been on a broom. Nothing compared to this, this intimacy with someone he cared about so much and would do anything for. Harry lifted his head and kissed Severus deeply, letting it linger for several moments before pulling away to look into his eyes. "I love you," he said.

Severus's smile left Harry breathless. "And I love you," he replied, kissing Harry again and pulling the blankets over them.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Early the next morning, Severus woke to a knock on his door. Harry was also stirring in his arms and Severus smiled when Harry opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning." Harry smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lingered and after a few long moments, another knock startled both of them. "Who's at the door?" Harry asked, pulling away from Severus's lips. The Potions Master wanted to pull Harry back to him and forget whoever was at the door this early, but he didn't.

"I have no idea." Severus pulled a robe over himself and Harry quickly pulled on his clothes as they walked out into the main room. Severus opened the door to find Albus, the usual twinkle in his eye gone. "Albus? What are you doing here? It's six in the morning."

"I'm aware, Severus, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." Albus noticed Harry and paused, looking from Severus to Harry and then back to Severus, the twinkle in his eyes returning. Severus groaned, knowing he'd never hear the end of this from Albus. "Is there something you two wish to tell me?"

Harry turned bright red and Severus felt his own cheeks burning. "Why don't you come in, Albus," he said, and made them all a cup of tea. "What is going on?"

"It's about Emma," Albus said. "I was talking to her yesterday and I noticed she was wearing this peculiar bracelet." He held it out to Severus. It was a silver bracelet shaped like a snake. "She refused to tell me, and so I gave her Veritaserum. Severus...Emma is part of a group that is attempting to finish what Voldemort started."

* * *

 **AN: Ah, another cliffhanger. I'm sorry guys, but I had to. I also hope you guys don't mind that I changed the rating to M. I hope you liked the new chapter and I will have more updates soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**animelvr23: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **anon: Haha yep ;)**

 **anon: Yeah, Emma isn't very good with subtle as you can probably tell. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **lilyflower101: haha you should :)**

 **Owlsnape: I can definitely understand that but my reasoning was that Harry and Severus are adults who have been hiding their feelings for each other for a long time and seemed like a logical thing that would happen. I'm glad you liked the chapter anyway :)**

* * *

Harry's PoV:

After making themselves more presentable, Severus and Harry Apparated to Azkaban, where Emma was currently being held. When they got there, Harry squeezed Severus's hand. He could tell that his lover was nervous about seeing Emma. Even though Severus kept his expression stony and impassive, Harry knew him better than that. He also knew that Emma had been a friend to Severus and that he was probably grieving.

They walked down the hall and stopped at Emma's cell. "So, you came to visit," she sneered. "I'm touched."

"We're here for information," Harry said coldly. Emma was still under heavy doses of Veritaserum. "Why did you do everything you did? Why did you apply to be Severus's editor?"

"I know Severus used to be a Death Eater," Emma said. "And he was a great one too, or so I hear. My followers have told me much about you, Severus, and it is a shame that you betrayed us."

"So you never wanted my friendship, or an editing career," Severus said. "That was all a ruse."

"Indeed," Emma confirmed. "I thought I could convince you to come back to the Dark Side, but apparently not."

"Apparently not," Severus agreed, and squeezed Harry's hand.

Emma noticed their joined hands. "Awww, how sweet," she mocked, and Harry stiffened. "I bet you spent the night with the boy, huh?" She shook her head in mock distaste. "Snogging me one moment and then falling into bed with Potter the next-"

Severus lunged for the bars, and Harry tried to hold him back. "Severus, she's not worth it," Harry said, ignoring Emma's laughter.

Severus's jaw clenched. "What do you use the bracelet for?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"It's both a symbol to our group as well as a means to communicate through magical bonds," Emma informed him. "The Dark Marks don't work now that Voldemort is gone, but we do hope to bring him back. We are working on that, as a matter of fact."

"Well, you won't be working on anything more, I'm afraid." Severus sneered at her. "You're going to be locked up here for a long time."

"But that won't stop my followers," Emma said. "And they will break me out of here, don't worry. They'll come looking for me."

"You know Azkaban is impenetrable," Harry said. This woman truly was an idiot. "No one could get past the Dementors except my godfather." Harry still grieved for Sirius and it was hard to talk about him.

"And this is for hurting my Harry," Severus added, raising his wand.

Harry was quick to stop him. He lowered Severus's hand and confiscated his lover's wand, tucking it into his robes. "She's already being punished, Sev. You don't have to do that," he said.

"I can still use wandless magic," Severus pointed out.

"But you won't," said Harry, "because you know I'm right." He turned to Emma. "Hope you have a nice life in Azkaban." He sneered at her before walking back down the hall with Severus to let the guards know they were leaving.

"You know," Severus said, "I have no problem reaching into your robes and retrieving my wand." His tone was seductive, and Harry shivered as he was pressed into a dark corner.

Harry allowed Severus to get his wand from his robes, and closed his eyes when he felt a hand slip up his shirt, caressing his bare skin. "Sev," he whispered, pulling Severus's hips against his as their lips brushed.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Snape?" The two quickly pulled away and blushed as they noticed the guard. "Did you get the information you needed?"

"Yes, we did. Thank you," Severus said, his face a bright scarlet. Harry thought he looked good like that. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled. "Let's go home," he said, and they were gone from Azkaban in an instant.

* * *

"We need to go to the library," Severus said, and got the snake bracelet from his living room table. "There's books about advanced Dark Arts magic and magical bonds in the Restricted section. Even I'm not allowed to freely keep those in my rooms."

"I'm not either," added Harry as he followed Severus to the library, "and I'm the DADA professor."

Severus had tucked the bracelet in his robes on their short journey to the library, and when they got to the Restricted Section he pulled it out. "If I could only find the book I'm looking for..." Severus muttered. "Ah." He pulled a book from the shelf titled Advanced Magical Bonds of the Dark Arts. They sat down at a table in the back of the library and Severus began to read aloud quietly. "'Magic and spirit can be manipulated and stored inside ordinary items, or jewelry, such as pendants, rings or bracelets. However, if a witch or wizard were to attempt this, they would be subject to negative energy and feelings of paranoia, distortions of reality, or anxiety. Despite its side effects, using magical bonds with physical items is a way to resurrect a spirit. Not all magical bonds have this result, but this one in particular, however, will use the unnatural energy stored to bring back the spirit. Furthermore, the user of the bonds will also need memories of whoever it is they want to bring back.'"

"Maybe that's a reason why Emma wanted to get close to you," Harry said. "She never knew Voldemort and she was aware that you had a history with him." Severus sighed, and Harry leaned his head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry." Harry felt awful that Severus had lost another friend, and felt helpless.

"Thank you Harry." Severus wrapped his arm around Harry, making the younger man's heart flutter. Harry looked up into his eyes and saw the pure love shining in those onyx eyes. He leaned in for a soft, deep kiss, his heart racing when Severus's hand moved to his lower back. "I love you," Severus whispered against Harry's lips.

"I love you too, Sev." Harry said, smiling as he met Severus's gaze.

"May I ask you something?" Severus said.

"Of course."

Severus's fingers gently stroked his hair. "Was last night your first time?"

"Yes," Harry admitted. "It's embarrassing to admit."

"How so?" Severus asked. "It takes a long time to find the right person. If it makes you feel any better, last night was my first time as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't known that. He and Severus had never really talked about anything like this before. "Really?"

Severus nodded, his cheeks reddening. "If anyone should be embarrassed it should be me."

"Don't be." Harry smiled, and Severus's expression softened. "I like that we shared our first time with each other. It just makes it even more special."

Severus smiled back and didn't stop Harry when he rested his head against his lover's shoulder. "We should continue to read the book," Severus said, and Harry followed his gaze down the page. "'A Time Turner will also be needed, to capture the spirit and bring it back to the current time. In order to do this, one will have to bring a death stopper potion with them when they use the Time Turner, and provide it for the spirit they want to bring back so they will not die when they go back to the current time.' That explains why my Elixir of Life potions were missing from my lab," Severus said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Elixir of Life potion is derived from the Sorcerer's Stone," Severus explained. "Before Albus destroyed it at the end of your first year, he allowed me to brew several Elixir of Life potions before he destroyed it in case of emergencies. Emma must have stolen them, which means that they are gone and I can't make any more."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, unsure of what else to say. He squeezed Severus's hand. "We'll figure this out. Maybe we can somehow get back the potions..."

Severus shook his head. "Emma probably gave them to one of her 'followers' already." He sneered the word followers. "They're gone."

"Well, hopefully we won't need them," Harry said, but at this point he was just trying to make Severus feel better. "Let's stop reading for now. It's not helping us and we need a new source of information."

"Let me guess, you want to go somewhere private and make out," Severus said, smirking at Harry's blush.

"Maybe," Harry said, grinning as Severus put the book back. He eagerly followed Severus out of the library and down the corridors back to his rooms.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

When they arrived at Severus's rooms, the Potions Master made them both tea and they settled in the living room. Severus loved having his guard down around Harry, and letting the younger man rest against him. More than anything, he had always wanted someone he could share this with. Despite everything that they had to deal with apart from their love life, he had never been happier.

"I'm glad we're together now," Harry said, as if reading Severus's thoughts. "I was so afraid of losing you, Severus. I couldn't afford to lose anyone else."

That was one of the things they had in common. Both Harry and Severus had been deprived of love, and had suffered many losses. The Potions Master was grateful to have someone that he could understand so well. "I can promise you, Harry, you never would have lost me."

Harry smiled and leaned against him, yawning. They hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and had been woken up early by Albus, followed by a long morning. It was almost noon now and Severus was also growing tired. "Shall we take a nap?" Severus asked, standing and forgetting about their tea as he followed Harry to his bedroom. When they had settled into bed, Harry snuggled against him and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. The little kiss turned into more as Severus moaned and Harry trailed kisses down his skin. Severus's heart raced as Harry's hand moved down his chest and stomach, and then between his legs.

The Potions Master couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips as Harry stroked him and was quick to remove his trousers. "Do you want me to?" Harry asked.

No further clarification was necessary. "Yes," Severus half begged, half demanded, and Harry grinned. He moved down the bed and slowly licked up Severus's length, taking him in his mouth. Severus's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a noise he'd never made before. He was in heaven. This was his first blowjob and he had never imagined it would feel this good. His cock throbbed as Harry sucked and licked him. "Harry," Severus gasped. "I'm...I'm coming..." A moment later he released the white sticky liquid into his lover's mouth. Harry swallowed and moved back up the bed to kiss Severus. Severus could taste himself in Harry's mouth and it turned him on. Their kiss was open mouthed and messy, and with one simple spell, Severus vanished their clothes.

"Sev," Harry gasped, staring up at him. "I want you."

The Potions Master smiled and kissed him. He could tell Harry was eager; he felt his lover's erection pressing against his leg. "Alright," Severus said, and reached for the lube on the bedside table. Harry straddled his lap eagerly as Severus coated himself with the lube and pulled Harry closer, carefully pushing into him. They moaned in unison and Severus leaned back against the pillows, his heart racing as Harry rode him. Harry's lips crushed his and Severus gasped, kissing him back with just as much passion. His hands slid down to Harry's lower back, holding him close as Harry moved on his lap, rocking his hips against Severus's.

Severus didn't last long before he said, "Harry, I'm...I'm coming..." A moment later he spilled his seed inside Harry and pulled out of him.

Harry collapsed beside him, both of them panting. "That was hot," he said, grinning at Severus. "Want to go again?"

Severus stared at him in surprise. "Harry, I'm not twenty one, I need time to recover. And I meant it earlier when I said I wanted a nap."

"Alright," Harry agreed. He snuggled against Severus and the Potions Master pulled the blankets over them. "I love you Sev."

Severus smiled and kissed his hair. "I love you Harry." He closed his eyes, completely relaxed and happy, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review for more updates soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**kirsty21: thanks!**

 **lilyflower101: I know right? ;)**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus was the first to wake later that afternoon. He dressed and got out of bed to make dinner and let Harry sleep. It wasn't long before Harry followed him out into the kitchen, Severus's robe wrapped around him. The Potions Master smiled at the sight and accepted a kiss from Harry. "What are you making?" Harry asked.

"Italian chicken," Severus informed him.

"Mmm, sounds good." Harry stood next to him while Severus prepared the food. "Can I talk to you about something, Sev?"

"You can talk to me about anything, Harry. You know that," Severus said. He looked into Harry's worried green eyes and forgot all about the food. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just...I don't want things to be weird between us. I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out between us romantically."

"Ah," Severus acknowledged. He could understand Harry's worry and the thought had been in his own mind. "We should make an agreement of sorts."

Harry nodded. "Sev, we've been friends for almost four years, and I know this is going to be scary and awkward for us at first," he said. "I know our friendship and our romantic relationship are going to overlap and probably complicate things. I know this is risky but I'm willing to take the risk. I want you, and I'm not interested in anyone else. I would hate myself if I didn't give this a shot, because what we have is very special to me."

"I agree with you, Harry," Severus said, warmth swelling inside him at his love's words. "I feel something strong between us as well, and I want to explore it thoroughly. I didn't think I would find love again after your mother, but I have found it with you. I am terrified of losing you, but I love you and I want to be with you. I think it a wise suggestion to establish boundaries between our friendship and romantic relationship."

Harry nodded. "These kind of relationships can be hard. I saw it firsthand with Ron and Hermione when we were in school. I don't want to mess this up."

Severus smiled and kissed him softly. "I don't want to either," he agreed, kissing Harry again. The kiss lingered and Severus found himself pressed up against the counter, a warm wet tongue filling his mouth. He loved when Harry took control and found it sexy. Severus submitted himself to Harry completely and his heart raced when his lover pulled Severus's T-shirt over his head. Harry's mouth pulled away from his and Severus only had a moment to wonder why before he felt a tongue flick his nipple. Severus gasped and was quick to remove Harry's - well, technically Severus's - robe, leaving Harry naked before him. He squeezed Harry's bare ass, earning a moan from the younger man. Harry was paying thorough attention to his nipples, sucking and licking and biting them. "Don't stop," Severus gasped as he felt his nipples hardening. He pulled down his own trousers and rocked against Harry, their cocks nestling together. They moaned loudly as their naked bodies pressed together and Severus rubbed his finger against Harry's entrance, earning a desperate cry from his lover.

Harry met his gaze and Severus smirked as he curled his finger inside Harry, playing with his balls with his other hand. "You know, I don't think it's awkward between us," Harry said, "especially when we're having sex."

"That is a good sign." Severus pulled out his finger and took Harry's hand, wrapping his lover's fingers around his own cock. The younger man gasped and Severus chuckled as Harry stroked him. "You are very good at this."

Harry grinned and squeezed him, and Severus put a hand on the counter as his knees grew weak. "Enjoying yourself?" Harry smirked and Severus stared at him in surprise. His lover was very confident to take control when it came to sex and Severus loved that.

"Mmm. Very much so," Severus whispered seductively into his ear, and pulled his lover closer. Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's neck and began to lick and nip his skin, which would likely leave a hickey. Harry was also making those whimpering noises that Severus enjoyed.

"S...Sev..." Harry moaned. "Please..."

"Well, since you ask so nicely." Severus smirked and entered Harry. He pressed the younger man against the kitchen counter and thrusted deeper inside him, earning a moan from his lover. He grinded his hips against Harry's as his lover grasped his shoulders. They moved together perfectly and their naked bodies fit together so naturally.

Afterwards, they rested against each other, panting. Harry's arms were around Severus's waist and Severus rubbed gentle circles on his lover's back. "I love you, Sev," Harry said, and kissed his cheek. The Potions Master felt the now familiar warmth stirring deep inside him. "I'm going to visit Ron and Hermione. I'll be back later."

"Alright. Have fun." Severus kissed him softly on the lips and Harry was smiling when he pulled away. "I love you." Harry went to retrieve his clothes from the bedroom and then Apparated, leaving Severus alone in his rooms.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

Harry startled Ron and Hermione as he Apparated into their living room, but they were glad to see them. They had their hands full with the kids and Harry took Olivia from Hermione's arms. "You look happy, Harry," Hermione noticed. "Happier than usual. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, you guys are never going to believe this." Harry couldn't stop grinning.

Then of course Ron said, "Hey, your clothes look rumpled. And your hair is messier than usual." He raised his eyebrows as Harry's cheeks burned. "Who is it?"

This was going to be good, thought Harry eagerly. "Severus," he said aloud.

Ron's mouth fell open. Hermione just looked smug. "Seriously?" Ron gasped. "You mean, you two...?" Harry nodded, and Ron's eyes widened.

Hermione smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Harry," she said, and hugged him.

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "About time, mate. See, didn't we tell you that you had nothing to worry about? Severus fancies you."

"I know that now." Harry smiled. "He told me I never would have lost him."

"Of course, Harry. You're his best friend," Hermione said. "And he told me that he loves you."

"He what?" Harry spluttered. "Why didn't you tell me?! You could have saved me a lot of worrying."

"Well, he more like confessed to me, after I'd figured it out," Hermione said.

 _Flashback: Three months ago_

 _Hermione watched Severus as he stared out into the living room, where Harry was playing with Olivia and Natalia. Recently, Hermione had noticed that Severus seemed more relaxed and happy around Harry. And from the way Severus was watching Harry now, with that soft look in his eyes that she'd never seen on the Potions Master before, she couldn't help but wonder._

 _Severus turned when Hermione said from behind him, "Go out there with him, Severus."_

 _"I don't think so...I'm not good with kids." Severus took a sip of his tea as he gazed at Harry._

 _"Harry invited you to babysit with him," Hermione pointed out. "And the kids love you."_

 _"Harry thinks too much of me," Severus said. "I am not a good person."_

 _Hermione sighed. She thought Severus was an excellent teacher and a great friend to Harry. "Can I ask you something, Severus?" Hermione asked._

 _The Potions Master looked over at her. "Yes?" he prompted._

 _She hesitated, looking from Harry to him. "Are you in love with him?"_

 _Severus stared at her in surprise. "How did you know?"_

 _"Because you let your guard down around him," she said. "You always have this mask up...except around Harry. I've seen the way you look at him. You care about him, a lot."_

 _"You are wise, Hermione Granger." Severus told her, and she grinned. "Promise me that you won't tell him, no matter what."_

 _Hermione wanted to protest, but she sighed and said, "Alright. As long as you promise that you will tell him yourself, when you are ready."_

 _Severus took a deep breath, and looked nervous at the idea of telling Harry about his feelings for him. "I will."_

 _End of flashback_

"Oh..." Harry had had no clue that Hermione knew, and now he thought back to all the conversations they'd had, wondering if she'd ever tried to imply it. "Well, thank you for being there for him. I'm glad he wasn't completely alone."

"I felt bad keeping it from you, knowing how much you love him," Hermione said. "But I promised him, no matter what."

Harry smiled. He was glad that Severus trusted one of his friends, especially since Severus was his boyfriend now. "Well, we're together now and that's what matters. I'm so glad the wondering, the fear, the what-if's are over," Harry said. "I just feel bad for him that he was used by Emma."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry told them the events of the past few days - Emma kissing Severus, followed by their confessions of love, their night together (without the details), then Albus waking them up first thing in the morning about the news that Emma was trying to bring back Voldemort.

When Harry was done, both Ron and Hermione were staring at him open-mouthed. "Bloody hell, mate." Ron shook his head. "How are you even going to have time for your love life?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted. "But we'll make it work."

* * *

It was late when Harry Apparated back to Severus's rooms. "Sev, I'm back!" Harry called. No answer. Severus wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, and Harry felt dread growing inside him. "Love? I'm home."

He went into the bedroom, and froze in the doorway. Severus stood in the middle of the room with a knife at his throat. Emma stood behind him, her blue eyes burning with intense fury. "Stop right there," she said in a chilling voice, "or he dies."

* * *

 **AN: Haha another cliffhanger, I know. I'm sorry, guys. I just got the idea in my head and it had to happen. Hope you liked the chapter anyways and please review for more updates soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**animelvr23: Hehe XD**

 **kirsty21: thanks!**

 **trickster32: It will all be revealed soon :) hehehe**

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Severus watched helplessly as Harry froze in the doorway. "Please," Severus said to Emma. "Please don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want willingly, as long as you let him go."

"I'm sorry, Severus," she sneered, not really sounding sorry at all, "but because Potter and the Dark Lord have a...unique connection, I need Potter's help to bring him back."

"I am never helping you," Harry sneered.

"Not even for your boyfriend's life?" Emma laughed coldly, and Severus shuddered. "I thought you loved him."

"Severus won't help you." Harry folded his arms. "He's too good for you."

Emma laughed again. "Oh, Potter, don't you know that Severus is a former Death Eater?"

"Yes, actually I did know that," said Harry coldly. "That's the point - former Death Eater."

"I know Severus can be swayed to the Dark Side again if he has the right...motivation," Emma said. "That's where you come in, Potter."

"You touch him and I'll end you," Severus growled, wincing as Emma's blade pressed against his throat. "You're outnumbered, Emma, by two powerful wizards. You won't get away with this."

Emma laughed. "Oh, Severus, you know that doesn't matter. If either of you tries anything, you know I'll kill you. And you two love each other too much to let that happen, right?"

Severus closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "Harry, go, get out of here," he said.

"I'm not leaving you, Severus," Harry said, his voice broken.

"See? At least Potter has some sense," Emma said.

Even from across the room, Severus could see that Harry was shaking. "Cut to the chase, Emma. What do you want?"

"Oh, well aside from taking you as my prisoners," Emma said, "I'll need both of your memories of the Dark Lord. As many as you have."

Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand. He lifted it to his head like he was going to extract a memory from his mind. Severus began to squirm, trying desperately to get to his lover - but he didn't have to worry. In a sudden, brave move, Harry pointed his wand at Emma and put a binding curse on her. Glowing tendrils held her limbs to her sides and she dropped the knife - and Severus.

Harry rushed to him and helped him up. "My magic is holding her," he said, and Severus could tell that Harry was straining. "We have to find help. Now."

Just as the words left Harry's mouth, Severus's front door burst open. Albus and Minerva appeared in the doorway, along with several Azkaban guards. Harry and Severus waited in the living room while they arrested Emma. The guards took her back to Azkaban, and Harry released his binds on Emma. He collapsed in Severus's arms, sweating and gasping for air.

Severus held him as Albus approached them. He smiled at the couple and said, "You two should get out of here tonight. The first place Emma would look for you if she escaped again is here."

Severus nodded. "Harry, we're going to leave Hogwarts for the night. It isn't safe here," he said.

Harry nodded and sat up. "Where?"

"Snape Manor," Severus informed him. He looked up at Albus. "Thank you for saving us."

Albus nodded, patting Severus's shoulder. "Get some rest," he said, winking at the Potions Master, who flushed.

Severus held out his arm to Harry, and they Apparated to Snape Manor.

* * *

Harry's PoV:

"It's been a while since we were last here," Severus said after they had Apparated into the living room at Snape Manor. Harry nodded in agreement, not feeling much like talking. Severus seemed to sense he was upset, because he said, "I'll go have the house elves make us something to eat." He went into the kitchen.

Harry went upstairs, wondering where he would sleep now that they were a couple. After a moment, he went into Severus's bedroom and sat down on the edge of the large bed, tears filling his eyes. Severus had almost died tonight and Harry hadn't even been there for him. Wasn't he supposed to protect the man he loved more than his own life?

After a few minutes, Severus came in the bedroom and sat down beside him. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked.

He rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back, and the younger man leaned against his shoulder. "I failed you," Harry choked out, his voice broken. "I wasn't there to protect you when Emma held a knife to your throat. She could have killed you and I wasn't there." Even thinking of Severus dead, especially because of him, was too much to bear. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"No, Harry." Severus gently lifted the younger man's chin so he would look at him. "It is not your fault, do you understand me? You went to visit Ron and Hermione. You're entitled to have a life. Spending every second together would be unhealthy - we need friends too, Harry."

"I know, but-" Harry started.

Severus shook his head. "No buts. It wasn't your fault." He pulled Harry close and held him tightly. "You had no idea that Emma would break out of Azkaban. How is what happened tonight your fault?" Harry nodded against his shoulder. Severus pulled back to look at him. "Harry, you're too hard on yourself. You are so quick to blame yourself and it hurts me to see it."

Harry felt hot, salty tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you," he said, and leaned in and kissed Severus. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as their lips brushed. Their kisses quickly grew heated and Harry crawled into Severus's lap, pushing him back against the pillows. Severus's hands squeezed Harry's hips as he pulled the younger man down on top of him, kissing him passionately. Their tongues twisted together and Harry's heart pounded fast as their bodies pressed together. Breathing heavily, Harry began to unbutton the many buttons on Severus's robes.

Harry pulled back to meet Severus's gaze, the older man's eyes darkening with lust. "I want you," Harry gasped, and Severus nodded. He pulled Harry against him and kissed him hungrily. His fingers slipped under Harry's shirt and caressed his bare skin, making his young lover shiver. He pulled Harry's shirt over his head, momentarily breaking their kiss. The younger man shivered in anticipation and finished unbuttoning Severus's robes. Harry ran his fingers over Severus's tanned skin, longing to trace those muscles with his tongue. He grinned at Severus and unbuttoned his trousers, sinking a hand into them.

Severus's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned as Harry wrapped a hand around his hardening length. "Please," he gasped, leaning his head back against the pillows. Harry's gaze lingered on the soft, exposed skin on Severus's neck and he bent his head to kiss his neck, earning moans and whimpers from Severus. Harry slid down the bed to trail kisses lower. He kissed Severus's throat, his chest, his stomach. He still had so much to explore and was very eager to do so. Besides, he wanted to keep hearing Severus beg for him.

With that thought in mind, Harry tugged Severus's boxers down, revealing his throbbing erection. He smiled softly and put a gentle hand on his erection.

* * *

Severus's PoV:

Harry was going to drive him crazy, thought Severus as Harry's lips and tongue moved down his body. He relaxed against the pillows, allowing Harry to explore all of his body. Severus couldn't help the whimpers that escaped his lips, his moans of "please" and "Harry".

Severus Snape did not beg. But Harry was different, had always been something special in Severus's life. He let his guard down around Harry and knew he could be himself around Harry because he knew that the younger man wouldn't judge him. Harry had seen his most private memories, knew his fears, the darkest moments of his life. Even so, Severus never thought he and Harry would ever be anything more than best friends.

He hardened when Harry began to gently stroke him and met Harry's gaze, staring at him with lust-filled eyes. "Come here," Severus said, and pulled Harry onto his lap. After coating himself with lube, he pushed inside Harry as gently as he could. Harry's hands slid down to his hips, and Severus moaned as his lover pressed up against him. They fit together so perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

Afterwards, Harry lay on top of Severus, snuggled against him and panting. "I love you so much," Harry murmured sleepily, his head tucked under Severus's chin.

"And I love you," Severus replied. He pulled the blankets over them and yawned, closing his eyes. He was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **AN: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I have final exams and stuff and have had the worst writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will try to have the next one up soon!**


End file.
